


Gutless

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [72]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Revenge, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: It all ends tonight.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 22
Kudos: 186





	Gutless

»Are you sure you want to be there for this, Stiles?«, Peter asked his mate.

Stiles who was resting against his chest lifted his head and looked dead into the Alpha wolf's eyes.

»I don't want to, but I think I have to in order to make sure Scott understands just how deadly serious this situation is,« Stiles said softly.

Peter pressed a soft kiss against Stiles' temple. 

»Okay. I won't deny you this opportunity to learn about being a left hand as well as a guardian. I just wanted to make sure you know that you quite possibly could see the young man you called your best friend for so long die,« Peter said. 

Stiles nodded again.

»I know. I hope to god it doesn't have to happen but knowing that Scott is as stubborn as a mule and unlikely to change his mind … I want it to be me,« he responds.

»You want what to be you?«, Derek softly asked from where he sat.

»I want to be the one to take his life if it is needed,« Stiles said and held up his hand when both Derek and Peter wanted to interrupt him. »The Nemeton demands it and as its guardian, I have to obey.«

Both Hales nodded their understanding and that was that.

OoO

Scott kept himself apart from the people he had called friends for months if not years. The only person constantly at his side was Allison Argent. 

Since she had learned about her family's true business beside Argent Arms she had started to let herself be spoon-fed the racist and speciest bullshit her aunt and grandfather loved to spew. 

She in turn fed it to Scott who willingly listened to her malign what he himself now was. 

Together they started to try and bully the pack.

In school, they collectively just let it happen and ignored both of them but as soon as school let out they corralled them away from the school and out into the Preserve where Peter and Derek were waiting.

When Scott realized what was happening, he got really angry and wolfed out without a single thought.

»WHAT IS GOING ON????« His bellowing voice echoes through the clearing they are on. He puffs himself up trying to seem bigger than he really is. His claws and fangs are out now too.

The pack still hasn't shifted. They simply stand in a semi-circle.

Stiles, Jackson, and Lydia to Peter's left, Derek, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac to his right.

»What is going on is the pack calling you on the carpet, Mister McCall, for your abysmal behavior,« Peter says.

»You've got no right to call me out for anything! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! YOU BITING ME IS THE WORST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME!!!« Scott shouted.

Stiles snorted in amusement and shook his head.

»Really, Scott? You got rid of your asthma that was so debilitating that you couldn't even ride a bike or walk to school. You made first line in Lacrosse. You got the girl and it's still the worst thing that ever happened to you?« Stiles responded calmly to the shouting.

»HE CHANGED ME, STILES!!!! HE MADE ME A MONSTER!!!«

Stiles suddenly growled deep in his chest and the growl made the ground ripple.

»No, Scott … he did not make you a monster. He changed you, yes. He turned you into a werewolf. He needed a pack and you were available on short notice because you decided to follow me out into the woods. It's not like I dragged you with me. It could have just as easily been me. What made you a monster though is your behavior. You wolfing out wherever and whenever you please. You deny your need for guidance and pack when in fact you're the one who needs it most of all.«

»How can you say something like that, Stiles? How can you be on their side?«

Stiles took a step forward and shifted fluidly into his beta-shift. »Because I am one of them, Scott. Thanks to Allison, her family, and your ignorance. Thanks to you ignoring my calls, her grandfather could abduct me and together with her aunt they tortured Erica, Boyd, and myself … I died, Scott … I died just after you left the warehouse after you bite-raped Derek.«

»I didn't kill you … and I never raped anybody … and also Allison and their family wouldn't torture anyone. They must have had a reason … YOU must have given them a reason,« Scott stammered.

»Scott … paralyzing someone and making their body do something you want and they don't is the definition of rape. You made him bite Gerard. Forced him to have a pack bond with the man who burned Derek's whole family alive. Now don't tell me Gerard and Kate must have had reasons to burn the Hale's. They were a peaceful pack up until the moment the Argent family invaded their territory and started to kill off the pack without cause,« Stiles responded. His voice strong, deep, and echoing. The Nemeton was slowly taking over Stiles and the young guardian let it.

»No! I did what I had to do. I did it to save Allison's grandpa. She shouldn't lose him as she has just found him,« Scott protested.

The pack stood stock still.

Allison had been silent up until now. She had just listened to what Stiles had said.

»My grandfather and aunt were responsible for the Hale fire?« she asked softly.

»They slaughtered twenty-one of twenty-four family members. Pack elders as well as children. Werewolves and humans alike without care. They burned them alive, Allison. Just as you decided to do with Peter who had already burned once. I went along with it because I didn't see another way out, but it was a barbaric thing to do. Nobody deserves that kind of pain. And your grandfather slaughtered the next Hale Alpha too. After Laura died, the Spark went to the nearest Hale, Peter who had been tortured by your aunt's minions for six years with daily injections of mistletoe and wolfsbane in the lotion they used for his burns. So tell me how is that something that needs to be done? How is torture something you can condone? Burning newborns alive? You call yourself humans but you are more monsters than us. We shift our shape and may look monstrous to some people but you hide your monstrosity behind a human facade,« Stiles uttered fiercely.

»No … no,« she said.

»Yes. That is exactly what they did. Not only with the Hale pack but with to date eleven other packs we found. There is evidence if one knows where to look, Allison and since they bought their way out of legal repercussions in the human world, the supernatural will take care of it. In fact … they have already been taken care of. Your grandfather has been caught and during the full moon tonight he will meet his end as the Nemeton requires. Your aunt met her end at Peter's claws and though your family tried to revive her … let's just say what they got back will probably have ripped apart those that helped her before being sucked back into the underworld. So currently there is only one other Argent alive. One member of your family. The only one who behaved honorably and it isn't you, Allison. You tortured innocent wolves. They were newly turned and never did anything wrong. They just wanted to live their lives. Just like the Hales, the Abbotts, the McKinnons, the Martens, the Galliards, the Smiths, the Roberts, the Thatchers, the Navarros, the Bakers, the Dillards, and the Bonds. Yet your family slaughtered them and the topmost authority of the supernatural, the Nemeta decided that enough is enough. They send out for their Guardian to end this. And end it, it will,« Stiles responded.

Allison paled when he stepped towards her with his claws extended and his eyes burning in a fierce purple-green light as the Nemeton had fully taken over.

Scott roared and jumped between them and tried to defend Allison from the one he had called his best friend for so long.

Stiles moved instinctively. His claws flashed, Scott's voice died mid-roar and a heartbeat later his body was lying gutless on the ground. 

Stiles shook his hand free from a whole lot of intestine he had ripped out of his former friend with a mildly interested quirk of his brow before he stepped towards a frozen Allison. She did not even reach for her bow or knives.

Out of courtesy, Stiles made it quick. He wasn't one for torture. He just broke her neck and separated her head from her neck as the Nemeton told him. He gutted her after death and set her and Scott's innards aflame before he dragged their headless bodies towards the Nemeton under his pack's watchful eyes. 

New roots reached for the bodies and dragged them underneath the surface. They would nurture the newly grown tree. Only their heads were left lying with sightless eyes towards the heavens on the bloody ground.

Stiles turned towards Peter with a wicked smirk and a manic light shining in his eyes. »We should prepare dear Gerard for his death, don't you think, Alpha?« he asked.

Peter smiled indulgently and nodded. 

Derek walked towards Stiles and side by side they walked towards the tree where magic had hidden the eldest living Argent. 

He was gagged and black goo was oozing out of every orifice.

They roughly pulled him forward and made him kneel in front of Peter who studied him like a raven might study a maggot before picking it apart. 

Without giving him the opportunity to utter more of his vile nonsense Peter gave the pack a signal. They had talked about this before. To meet out justice by supernatural standards the people Gerard had harmed were not only allowed but required to rip him apart and literally every member of the pack had been harmed by him.

Stiles guided his magic and made sure the pack bond between Derek and him was non-existent before they ripped the man apart. They left him alive as long as they could, making him look at the head of the one who should have been his successor. 

While the moon rose above them, the Nemeton absorbed the bloody remains as well as the two heads. The clearing looked literally untouched.

The pack shifted on Peter's command and all of them turned into wolves and ran with him leading them under the full moonlight.

Their Guardian right beside the Alpha on his left and Derek on his right.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
